Twisted Elegance
by Frozen Angst
Summary: (Discont.)There's a woman, she shows no compassion or mercy for those she kills. The men she targets become completely undone at her whim... except one. (SessKagura AU)
1. Premise

**Twisted Elegance**  
  
**Summary:** In order to keep the thriving Underground alive, Kagura, known to the world as Twisted Elegance, seduces and kills those who stand in the way of it's evolution. She's succeeded every time, until she has to go after the one man who could bring her down first, Sesshoumaru. Despite their duties to both their organizations, the assassin and the detective become entwined into a possessive affair that could mean a fate worse than death for both of them.

.

.

**Twisted Elegance**

**  
**.

.

_Love is a game, with neither winners nor losers. The foolish and naive play, so become drawn in, and eventually are left for dead. Their minds are plagued with petty emotional desire, of the one desire they will never have, a desire which bear heavy burdens on their minds from their first clear thoughts as a mere child, the desire they will die without. To be happy. Something they think love can bring.  
  
Love is a game, with neither winners nor losers, because if you fall in love, you lose.  
._

.

She looked at her victim from behind her sunglasses as she tossed him over the side of the tub, giving a satisfied smirk as she turned on the shower, letting the hot water soak the man's deserted corpse. No blood, no wounds, no poison, clean, just the way she liked it.  
  
Stepping over to the sink, she inspected herself in the mirror, wrinkling her nose in distaste at her disheveled appearance. She reached the half full bottle of mouthwash, still feeling his tongue slithering inside her mouth. 'You'd think a guy who sits on a million dollar company, could learn to use a toothbrush.'  
  
She looked back the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, pulling out at tube of lipstick, unscrewing it and smearing it over her reflection, scrolling her signature across the mirror, a simple "T.E." written in well- defined script.  
  
"Koshii..."  
  
She turned to see a middle aged woman, obviously her victim's wife, slowly making her way towards the tub where her spouse lay. "Koshii..."  
  
The woman gave a high shriek as a hand clamped over her mouth, all feeling from her body already numb from seeing the man she had come to love slaughtered and left for dead. She inhaled the drug before she even knew it as her eyes went dead and her body slumped over the side of the bathtub, but not before hearing a woman's voice in her ears. "Don't be so upset, he was unfaithful to you anyway."  
  
She looked at down at the couple, finally turning to leave the man's penthouse. She didn't like to stay long after she had gotten everything needed. Her employer would be satisfied, in return remaining a valued part of the Underground, not that she needed to worry, especially since her employer and closest friend happened to be properly titled; Queen of the Underground.  
  
She slipped out the apartment building unnoticed, choosing to leave through the alleyway in the rear. A woman shrouded in all black during the summer would attract too much attention, even though her job was to attract attention towards herself.  
  
She could unravel any man, manipulating his very being to get what she wanted, then lead him straight into his grave like the Femme Fatale she was. She was the Black Widow, the Angel of Death, the Siren. But the Underground had named her simply, the Twisted Elegance.  
  
She was trained to kill those who stood in front of the evolution of the Underground, to slowly subdue them and educate them in the foul play of lust, until their was mind was taken over by physical desire, blurred of all rational thought, only to have that desire left unfulfilled. Forty-two men. She had terminated forty-two men and still remained chaste and untouched by a man. She refused to let the hands of a man taint her skin. She would not fall to the whim of the body's desire.  
  
Until He came...

.

.

.

.........

Don't worry, this is only the premise... 


	2. Spade

**Twisted Elegance**  
  
**Summary:** In order to keep the thriving Underground alive, Kagura, known to the world as Twisted Elegance, seduces and kills those who stand in the way of it's evolution. She's succeeded every time, until she has to go after the one man who could bring her down first, Sesshoumaru. Despite their duties to both their organizations, the assassin and the detective become entwined into a possessive affair that could mean a fate worse than death for both of them.

-

-

**Twisted Elegance**

-

-

-

**Spades**

**-**

-

_She held a solemn tone, her crimson eyes iced over. She sat upon the end of the bed, not caring that she was covered in blood, or the fact a mutilated corpse lay in the king size bed of the room. Her eyes scanned over it, a barely noticeable smile made its way onto her face. In that one night, she had killed sixty-seven people. Bodies lined the halls, the lobby, the elevator._

_And she felt no remorse for it. _

_"Hm."_

_Her head snapped up turning towards the direction of the noise, snatching the gun off of her victim and shooting blindly into the doorway until there were no bullets left. _

_A mere few inches from the doorway, another young girl stood, giving a calm and solemn expression. She was shrouded in a pure white kimono, complimenting her ebony tresses, which was tied in a single braid down her back, bangs, framing her pale face. Had the other girl known any better, she would've guessed her diseased. She looked no older than herself._

_The formally dressed girl inspected the corpse in the bed, ignoring the other girl for a moment. _

_"You are about thirteen, am I correct? You killed him?" she said, not waiting for an answer, "it was your first time, no doubt."_

_"He... killed my family," she replied softly._

_The other girl nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoyed this kill, it will may well be your last," she said in a monotone voice, "you have just killed the ruler of the Tokyo Underground. Also my father."_

_Her crimson eyes widened, backing away slightly from the older girl, watching her warily. The other girl gave a slight smirk. _

_"You had better be glad I like you, girl," the brown-eyed girl replied, "but you have saved me the trouble of killing him myself. He was a lowly bastard, and a pedophile, as you probably already know. I am to become Queen now that he has died. I am supposed to slay you, but I don't believe that is necessary. Unless, of course, you decline my offer. What is your name?"_

_The smaller girl was silent for a moment. "...Kagura."_

_  
"Kikyo," the taller girl replied,"but you may only refer to me as _Malevolence. _Is that understood?"_

_Kagura nodded hesitantly. Looking towards her kill for a moment, she eyed the knife she used to kill him. "You... kill people, don't you?" _

_"Yes, I did not think that it would bother you-"_

_**"He deserved it!" **_

_"In the eyes of God, murder is murder," Kikyo replied, "you have eaten slaughtered animals, stepped on the lowest of insects without a second thought. Tell me, what makes killing a human so much more immoral? Humans are murderers by nature, and will burn in the bowels of hell because of it. Look at yourself, drenched from head to toe in the blood of innocents, all for your selfish desires. You felt power, the feeling of knowing you had the power to take his life, to make him feel pain. That is why you can be beneficial to the Underground. You will come with me, my men will have destroyed all traces of your existence from files, computers, records. You will be marked with the symbol of the Underground-" She opened the mouth of the corpse, motioning to the roof of its mouth, where a single pentagram was carved into the roof of his mouth. "- but first you need a new name..."_

_Kikyo inspected her father's corpse, running her fingers across the array of cuts and carving, her face neutral. Despite your sloppiness in the halls and lobby, you were quite thorough in torturing in him. You quite remind me of my mother. I shall give you her name." _

_The taller girl looked over her fathers corpse, reaching towards his belt, pulling a long sword out of his sheath. She dug it into her skin, letting it bleed over her father's face. "Kagura, you are now and forever known as _Twisted Elegance_."_

-

The woman sat at the head of the table, her legs folded neatly beneath her. Her brown eyes scanned across her adherents. Disgusting. All of them.

Her hands folded in her lap, she sat quietly. She would not get mad, tonight they would celebrate. She was dressed in her best attire, a black silk kimono, her hair falling loose down her back.

She kept her eyes closed, trying to tune out the sound of semi intoxicated men around her. Her keen ears heard another come through the door, not even turning to see who it was. "Kagura, have you finished your mission?"

"Yea, yea, I got him," she replied.

Kikyo smirked. "You don't seem as happy about it as you usually are."

"You seduce and kill three greasy rich bastards a week and see how you like it."

She nodded. "I guess. But would you rather go out into the world or stay here and have to be hit on all day?"

"I do that anyway."

They turned quickly as they heard the smashing of glass against the wall. Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly as Kagura smirked behind her. The other men turned towards the man at the other end of the table. He glared towards the mistress, causing her eyes to narrow dangerously. Kagura smirked knowingly.

He drew out his gun, turning towards the other men. "Why should some broad have control of the Underground? Come on, we can take her!"

Kikyo stood up slowly, her long tresses matching her black kimono. Her challenger smirked, cocking his gun at her forehead. "Good-bye, bitch."

His corpse fell to the floor.

"Take him to the catacombs," she stated, her voice neutral as several of the other men dragged him away. She inspected her sword as blood dripped off the blade, whipping it through the air. A streak of blood appeared on the wall. "Kagura, about how many men do you think have died in this room?"

She eyed the other streaks on the wall, most turned dingy brown with age, others still red with freshness. "I'd say about fifty."

"And why did they die, Kagura?"

"Mutiny. Treason. I believe you went quite soft on him. Usually you slice of a few limbs off before you kill them."

The older woman turned, making her way to the door. "Come, I have another job for you."

-

-

She inspected the photograph thoroughly, gently tracing her finger across the small photo. "Interesting..."

Kikyo watched her uncertainly, sheathing her sword and hanging in its proper place by her side, neatening the fold of her kimono. "So can you do it?""

Kagura smirked. "Of course I can."

"What do you make of him?"

"He is vain," she replied, "He identifies himself with his strength, and keeps to himself- the one person whose opinion he seems to value. Despite his temper, he's very intelligent, despite his habit of rushing into things. He'll treat everyone like dog shit, but at the same time, with a straight face, demands respect. All in all, his head needs to be deflated. Badly."

Kikyo gave a surprised look. "You have gotten better at this in the past five years."

Kagura smirked. _'Sesshoumaru. You will be a promising challenge.'_

_This should be fun. _

_-_

__

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**NOTES**

_The Underground_- an illegal organization, something short of the Mafia. Though the version in this story is fake, it is highly possible that the Underground is real.

And I do have an excuse for the Kill Bill-ish, Oren Ishii style for Kikyo. The Underground (fictional one) has been around for almost two hundred years. As a sign of respect for their ancestors, the nobles and royals of the Underground wear traditional Japanese garbs. They carry and kill with the swords of their ancestors, taught that they must fight and die by the weapons of their ancestors.

I promise, the next chapter will be over twenty-five hundred words. This is my first fanfiction, so please be lenient, but DO give me helpful tips, don't scold me.

_Posted 10/7/04_


	3. White Death

**Summary:** In order to keep the thriving Underground alive, Kagura, known to the world as Twisted Elegance, seduces and kills those who stand in the way of it's evolution. She's succeeded every time, until she has to go after the one man who could bring her down first, Sesshoumaru. Despite their duties to both their organizations, the assassin and the "detective" become entwined into a possessive affair that could mean a fate worse than death for both of them.

-

-

**Twisted Elegance**

-

**-**

**White Death**

-

-

_'Sesshoumaru...'_

She gazed at him from the window, her red eyes reflecting the moonlight. She stood up, walking across the rooftop, looking out among the city, her dark locks flowly freely around her head. _'Prepare yourself, Sesshoumaru, for death is upon you.' _

"Kagura."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You are not to use my real name, _Miroku._"

Kagura turned towards him, glaring through him with utmost annoyance. "What is your purpose for being here, I know the Malevolence didn't send you."

"I came to warn you," the dark haired man replied, "about your victim. Unlike those fat bastards you're used to seducing, Sesshoumaru is far above that. He is the best."

"So am I," a smirk played across her face, "that's what makes it interesting."

The young man gave sly grin. "You'll see when that man's bed becomes your tomb, angel."

She turned abruptly. "Hmph, if you think I'm an angel, then you are more foolish than led to believe."

"Ah, but there is something the Malevolence did not tell you," his violet eyes flashed mysteriously, "if you wish to know, that is."

"What?"

"He's not really a detective, for one," Miroku replied, "it was his job, yes, but that was before he _turned._ He has a relentless need to kill."

"So you're telling me he's psycho?"

"Whether he is actually crazy or not, is in the eye of the beholder. He seems like your type. Who knows, you might even -dare I say- fall in love?"

Her response was a dagger pinned into the wall not even an inch from his face.

* * *

- 

She studied him across the room, her eyes never leaving his form as he walked back and forth across the room, a pair of dark sunglasses. Had anyone else in the roomhad decided to take notice, he would've looked suspicious.

He was beautiful by all standards, composing himself in mystery and grace. A silent and deadly man, who defined himself in strength, and would not go down easily to human desire. She would enjoy changing that.

She studied his face. _'Dear god, he was right...' _

She recognized him from the covers of newspapers, she had practically fought with for the cover on several occasions. She loved to search the papers for articles about her, finding humor in what the media portrayed her as. It was only until they had shared an article that she had really know of him. While different rumors, nicknames, and other taboo, he was simply known as _The White Death, _number one on the most wanted list... right above her name.

A smirk played across her ruby lips. What better way to kill a man that to break and then take his title?

Yes, this would be satisfying.

* * *

- 

His eyes stared straight ahead from behind his dark glasses, never taking his eyes of his target as it wandered the room clumsily, the middle-aged man's intoxicated state of mind causing him to shamelessly bring out the fool in him. The predator scoffed haughtily. _'Fool...'_

He could practically smell the scent of guilty blood. It surrounded the room, unnoticed by those who created it. It is pungent, like that of rotting flesh. It is carried by the sinful creatures known as humans, only for the blood to be carried from their fatal loins to that of their offspring, remaining forever unchanged.

The made his way across the room, stalking towards his predator. He stood behind the older man, leaning over him slightly. "Sir, I think you should come with me."

"And if I don't?" the man snapped, his voice suddenly turning fierce.

From across the room, she saw him pull out a sword from his long black coat. She could barely make out his words.

"Then remember my voice, for it is the last thing you will ever hear."

Before she nor the victim had known it, his sworn had found itself lodged into the victim's neck. Her eyes widened. She remained as the crowd fled in a mass exodus out of the room. _'This man is fucking crazy!' _

But he was her prey, and failure lay a heavy price...

* * *

- 

He entered the room in silence, his keen eyes leading him through the dark. His room lay untouched, as it should be. His now bloody clothing lay on the bed. He would have to get new ones soon, almost all his clothes had become dingy and stained from constant abuse.

He stood straight, his eyes looking straight out the large window that replaced his fourth wall. The city was well lit, people scurrying around in large masses. Sinners, all of them.

"Come out."

A feminine cluckle came from the room. The open door of the bathroom was slowly closed, revealing the woman behind it, her blood eyes flashing mischieviously. She examined him, a smirk playing on her ruby red lips. In only a mere bath towel, his intimidating stature stood over most men, wet skin fitting over lean muscles, his long hair sticking to his back and forehead, bright amber eyes flickering in the moonlight coming through the window.

"It appears I have come at the right time..."

He made no motion of amusment, continuing to dress himself, despite her hard stares with lustful eyes. "Is there any particular reason you are here?"

"That depends..."

"Then let me guess, you're some slut out to seduce me for my money," he replied, "or are you just some horny bitch out looking for a man you can have a one night stand with. You digust me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You talk as if you know me. Maybe I'm just here to kill you."

Again, he made no response, no motion of fear or suprise. It seemed as if he was almost testing her.

"If you were going to kill me, you would've done it already, Twisted Elegance."

-

-

-

-

-

Yes, this is a plot twist, used after suffering some kind of writer's block

I apologize, I said this chapter was going to be longer, I've just been really busy. This is the reason I like one-shots better... no commitment...

Frozen Angst


	4. Bonnie and Clyde

**Don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be here. **

**Summary:** In order to keep the thriving Underground alive, Kagura, known to the world as Twisted Elegance, seduces and kills those who stand in the way of it's evolution. She's succeeded every time, until she has to go after the one man who could bring her down first, Sesshoumaru. Despite their duties to both their organizations, the assassin and the "detective" become entwined into a possessive affair that could mean a fate worse than death for both of them.

-

-

**Twisted Elegance**

-

-

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

-

-

"He knows my _name!_"

"Calm yourself, Kagura," Kikyo replied. The long haired woman sat down in front of the small table before her, folding her legs neatly beneath her

"Why should I?" she shot back, "First, I get to hear half the truth from Miroku-"

"Miroku?"

"-then I get the rest from _him!"_

Kikyo turned towards the young man in the corner. "Miroku, would you care to explain to me exactly what you were doing?"

Miroku shifted uncomfortably against his superior's calm, yet deadly, gaze. "She was going to find out anyway," he reasoned.

"Just like _Gullotine_ is going to find out about your little "tete-a-tete" with certain women?"

"Sango?" His eyes widened.

"I want an answer!" Kagura snapped impatiently.

The older woman gave a bored look. "T'was _his _idea," she replied flatly, "he wanted to see you in action. You _failed_."

"And you_ lied_," she shot back, "The bastard is a fucking _psycho_! What the hell does he have to do with me anyway?"

"I have another mission for you," Kikyo stood back up, neatening the folds of kimono as she did so, "you know who Naraku is."

Kagura rolled her eyes. Of course she knew who he was, not a person in The Underground hadn't heard his name at least once. He was supposed to have been next in line as head of the Underground, but Kikyo had refused to let him have her family's title, taking the thrown herself, the first woman to ever rule the organization. She was resented for that, but most would rather listen to a woman than a demon.

Kagura felt her ears subconciously. They were pointed at the top, a sure sign of her demon blood. "Let me guess, he's trying to overthrow you again."

"This time it's not that simple, he's got allies all over the city. Several of them were part of this organization. They're now locked in the catacombs waiting to die."

"So what does this have to do with him?"

"He's your partner. Now, enough talk, Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the catacombs."

-

She hated the catacombs.

It was the once place were heroes and traitors lay side by side. It was where the nobles of the Underground were laid, it was where the criminals were tortured and locked. With her acute hearing, she hear the muffled sound of the tortured and dying through the brick walls and cement in which they had been trapped. The entire dungeon covered about half of inland Tokyo, about ten feet beneath the cement floor the ocean lay beneath it. It had been there since the beginning of the Underground during the Meiji era, where the first were buried, and where the last would be buried. It was where she herself would be put to rest. It was by far the darkest part of the Tokyo Underworld.

Shaking off the chill, she hurried on, following Kikyo's directions exactly. It was more than easy to get lost. The fallen corpses on the floor proved so. Why he wanted to meet her here, she didn't know.

"You're late."

Completely ignoring his comment, she leaned across the hall from him. He was standing near what seemed to be a freshly covered chamber, the bricks and cement still lying nearby. She didn't have to ask to know it was one of the traitors, his muffled cries still barely coming through the large bricks.

"I failed your little test?" she asked.

"Had I not known who you were, I would've killed you before you came through the door."

Again ignoring him, she set her gaze over him, to the swords hanging at his side. "You carry a sword. Only nobles are allowed to carry swords."

"Then that should tell you something, shouldn't it?" he replied, turning around to face the wall, "I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

"The thought crossed my mind."

A moment of silence passed, even the howls and moans of the unforgiven seemed to cease inside their chambers. Sesshoumaru moved towards his sword, the sound of scraping metal was heard as he removed the weapon from its sheath. It's metal flashed an unknown light, despite the darkness.

Finally, she heard him speak. "Attack me- with everything you have."

Slightly taken aback at his request, she felt at the weapons, which consisted of aher gun, a blade, and her kunai. And of course there was her fan, which she used to conduct her demon powers. It was illegal for demons to use their powers, even having to get inoculations to make sure. Lucky for her, she hadn't gotten one of those shots since her family was alive, and that was more than five years ago. Besides, since when was anything she did legal?

"Everything?" she asked, gasping her kunai between her fingers.

"Everything."

She smiled. She would enjoy this.

Kagura released one of her kunai, aimed dead between his shoulder blades. It landed an inch away from her face. She hadn't even seen him move.

Sending several more of her kunai. Each one- despite being perfectly aimed- was not even able to touch its target. Frustrated, she reached for her gun.

The gun went off, breaking the long silence through the tomb. He dodged it as if it were nothing. She shot off several more times, giving no remorse about practically trying to kill him. He continued to dodge, each time landing gracefully without breaking a sweat. It wasn't even a minute before she was disarmed and pinned against the floor.

He loomed over her, his face showing no signs of mercy or compassion. His heel pressed into throat, slowly cutting off what little breath she had.

"Pathetic."

Her red eyes turned to slits. While one of her hands reached to take the weight off of her throat, her other aimed open-hand towards him. Suddenly, a gust of energy erupted from her palm, sending him backwards. He had expected the attack, landing gracefully on his feet on the other side of the tomb.

She rose, her hair and clothes dancing around her form from the breeze she had created.

"You're an elemental," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice even.

"And you're a canine," Kagura replied.

She reached for gun, suddenly realizing its positing halfway down the hallway. She was out of kunai, and she knew she couldn't use her demon powers to the extent she liked for fear of destroying the tombs. He seemed to have read her mind, suddenly tossing away his swords.

Without warning, he sliced at her, the tips of his claws glowing a birght green. He severed parts of her clothing, purposely missing the carving of her arm. He smirked in satisfaction, his eyes holding a sardonic gleam in them. He seemed to have no qualms about killing her either.

Reaching his hand out, his claws glowing once again, this time secreting a hot acid from his talons. It dripped onto the cement, sizzling and eating through the floor, an almost foglike gas filling the room... and her lungs.

She broke out into a fit of coughs, her eyes, lungs, and throat burning from the secretions. Her small frame wobbled on unsteady feet, still inhaling the toxic substance. Without warning, her legs gave way, and collapsed on the cold cement.

Sesshoumaru loomed over her unconcious body. The gas would clear out within a few hours or so. Reaching down, he hoisted her limp form over his shoulder. It would be best to get her out the gas soon, a few minutes and the poison would kill her.

He was suprised she had lasted as long as she did. She would do.

-

It was then she realized just how much she hated Sesshoumaru.

She cursed, rubbing her sore muscles. Apparently she had gone unconcious during their battle, for she was now in the backseat of an empty car. Looking around, Kagura found her weapons sitting in the front passenger seat. She tried to open the car door. Locked.

Slumping into the back seat, she looked out the window. The car was parked in front of what seemed to be an old apartment building. In a third story window, she saw him, standing, talking to someone. A young woman appeared into the window, seeming almost upset. He, however, showed no concern for her. _'Figures...' _

The figure of a woman was replaced with that of a little girl. She seemed to be doing most of the talking, something which didn't suprise Kagura at all. The child passed something to him, and he left.

Mindful of her wounds, she hoisted herself up to the front seat, silently waiting for her "partner" to come down from whatever he was doing. Squinting towards the doorway. She eyed the intercom, reading off the names.

_**Third Floor- Kagome Higurashi**_

She had a few questions to ask him.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru exited the building, feeling the folded paper his coat pocket. He caught the red-eyed woman's gaze as he walked towards the car, but gave no motion of responding to it. Setting himself in the driver's seat, he started the car.

"You're married?" she asked.

"That woman is not my wife," Kagura flashed him a dry look. "Or my mistress, nor are we courting."

"So..." she turned towards the window, "that was a low move, poisoning me."

"My intention was not to defeat you, simply to see how you were in combat. "You were satisfactory for the tasks you must perform. If you were actually trying to attack me, you would've been dead."

"Then why the hell do you even want me here if I'm so fucking obsolete?" she snapped.

His response was simply: "Because you are a slut."

She seethed, clutching her weapons in a death grip. "You bastard..." Whipping out one of her kunai, she held it at his throat. He didn't even flinch.

"Now you listen to me, Sesshoumaru. I don't know you, and I don't like you. Whether you like me or not, I don't particularly care. Despite what you may think, I'm not some homewrecker who sleeps with fat rich bastards for a few hundred dollars. You think I'd actually let those fuckers touch me? I'm too good for them. And as for you," she held the blade tightly against his throat. "I've killed men higher on the food chain than you."

"There is a severed cadaver in the trunk of this car," he replied, "if you continue to speak to me in such a manner, you will continue this ride with it.You know as well as I do I fulfill my threats.You are expendable to me, and a waste of air. And as a word of advice, do not threaten a person unless you can actually defeat them."

Hestitantly, she let down her weapon. "...So, where are we going?"

"Kyoto. Naraku is residing there, but first we have to gather our information from his lackeys and other pursuers."

"First name on the list?"

"Kouga."

-

-

-

-

-

**NOTES: **

kunai- small throwing blades, usually used by ninjas. (If you watch Rurouni Kenshin, they're the little blades Misao uses)

Chapters are slowly getting longer, got to over 2,000 words. I'm getting more and more used to writing, and hopefully I can manage a constant update schedule. The fight scene was a pain in the ass to do. I saw a few episodes with both characters, went to a few shrines, and I think I have their personalities down, for now at least. If they start to get OOC later on, LET ME KNOW. Especially since I don't have the energy to stay up and watch Inuyasha episodes at one in the morning.

And by the way, the story's rating will be moving up to an 'R' for violence and adult situations. There's probably going to be a lemon of it on the adult fanfiction site, just a warning. It was always meant to be an 'R', but since those stories don't show up on the main page I lessened it slightly to gain an audience.

Next Chapter: Pandora

FA- 12/25/04 Merry Chirstmas


End file.
